Magnolia Breeland
'''Magnolia Breeland' is currently seventeen and a former student at Bluebell, Alabama's Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School and the youngest daughter of Brick Breeland and sister of Lemon Breeland. Involvement *2011 Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant contestant, she performed a monologue by Scarlet O'Hara from Gone With the Wind for her talent portion. (Hairdos & Holidays) Family Magnolia is the youngest daughter of Dr. Brick Breeland, and younger sister of Lemon Breeland. Magnolia also has two cousins, Betty (Parades & Pariahs) and Louise (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) and an aunt named Lavinia (Destiny & Denial). Abandonment She was two years old when her mother, Alice Breeland, left her family. Magnolia was raised primarily by her sister, Lemon, who is fourteen years older. Relationships Frederick Dean Magnolia evidently has an interest in Frederick Dean. The two attended the Founder's Day Parade together, though Rose Hattenbarger, a rival of Magnolia's, insists that she is "only toying with him" (Parades & Pariahs). During the Miss Cinnamon Cider pageant, Magnolia implies she and Frederick may bein a relationship, telling Rose Hattenbarger to 'find her own contest, and her own boyfriend' (Hairdos & Holidays). Lemon Breeland Magnolia's relationship with her sister at the beginning of Season 1 was one of a mother and daughter. Throughout the season the duo deal with their mother's abandonment, and through this become closer. Notes/Trivia *Magnolia was two years old when her mother, Alice, left the family. She was raised primarily by her sister, Lemon. * Apparently Magnolia doesn't care for the Tuckers, Harold and Clora, as Brick indicated caused her to spend Planksgiving at a friend's. (Hairdos & Holidays) *Affectionately pet-named 'Magpie' by her sister, Lemon and her father, Brick. (Hairdos & Holidays) *She accompanies Lemon when Lemon/George decide to elope, then helps them realize that it might not be the best idea. (Snowflakes & Soulmates) *She plans Lemon's bachelorette party and then accompanies her sister on the bus to the forest cabin that Wade, George, Lavon, Tom, and other males are on a hunting trip. (Bachelorettes & Bullets) *She also appears in the final two episodes of season one, Disaster Drills & Departures and The Big Day *Magnolia like her sister Lemon seems to have a soft spot for Mayor Hayes she can be heard saying something about buttering the Mayors biscutts in the episode (The Big Day)... *She appeared sporadically in season one, but has appeared in all of the first fourteen episodes of season two. * Magnolia was sent away to several boarding schools. The first one was an all-girls boarding school but kicked out due to stealing the headmaster's car and using it to pick up and bring back a 19-year-old boy. The second, she was since after lying her father to get him out of the house so she could throw a raucous party, Brick makes the decision to send her to another boarding school near her grandmother Bettie's home, whom she lives with. This boarding school is also a military school. *Claudia Lee, the actress who plays Magnolia, released a country music album entitled 'Here Right Now' . *Magnolia was a southern Jenny Humphrey in the series. She was similar to her sister Lemon Breeland when she was her age. She been punished by her father a lot of times. Gallery magbreeland2.jpg magbreeland3.jpg magbreeland4.jpg magbreeland5.jpg 00638630a6d.jpg rosemagnolia.jpg magnoliabreelandmccp.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bluebell Resident Category:Secondary Character Category:Breeland Family